Minor Characters
This page covers a list of minor characters with concrete names mentioned in clothing description and events. Story Suit Characters Evernight's Dream *'Hayden:' A legendary fairy tale author who wrote the fairy tale, "Evernight's Dream". The Lilith town Hayden is named for him. *'Lillian:' Mr. Hayden's assistant. **Lillian is represented by the Dreampath for Travelers suit. *'Pawn of White:' One of the chess pieces of White Queen that tests Nikki. **Pawn of White is represented by the Dream Bagpiper suit. *'White Queen:' She and her subjects test Nikki on a chessboard. Once Nikki pass the tests, White Queen throws a ball where she and her subjects tells her what happened hundreds of years ago. **White Queen is represented by the White Queen suit. *'Princess Dawn:' She is the princess that has fallen into slumber by the powers of Queen Night, until her Warrior, Nikki, awakens her by accepting the queen and princess' qualities of night and dawn. As Princess Dawn walks out of the castle, she thanks Nikki for accepting her. It is revealed that she and Queen Night were originally one being, the "Goddess of Real Dream", until her night half split from the dawn half and placed the entire kingdom of Evernight into eternal slumber. **Princess Dawn is represented by the Princess Dawn suit. *'Queen Night:' She placed Princess Dawn and the entire kingdom of Evernight into eternal slumber until Nikki arrives and awakes the princess. It is revealed that she and Princess Dawn were originally one being, the "Goddess of Real Dream", until she grew bitter about the dawn and eventually split from her dawn half to bring the entire kingdom of Evernight into eternal slumber. **Queen Night is represented by the Night's Queen suit. Old Album *'Abbey:' **Abbey is represented by the City Subway suit and her design is represented by the Melody of Whale suit. *'Xiaxia:' A girl who grew up influenced by classical music. A girl about Xiaxia's age moved next door. One day Xiaxia spotted another girl being bullied by a bunch of boys. Xiaxia managed to chase the boys off. When she saw the other girl, she realised she was the girl who moved next door, Tina. She and Tina became best friends after that incident, despite their differences. Xiaxia found herself growing more interested in Tina's rock music. However, Tina's family suddenly moved away, and Tin. Xiaxia felt life was hard without Tina. *Xiaxia listened to her records over and over became the bass player in a rock band. One day after a rehearsal, she heard beautiful violin music coming from a rehearsal room. Curious, Xiaxia entered to find a girl playing the violin. When she stopped, she and Xiaxia exchanged looks in speechless shock, and Xiaxia realised the girl was in fact her long lost friend, Tina. **Xiaxia's younger self is represented by the Flower Season Melody suit and her older self is represented by the Soul Blues suit. *'Tina:' A girl who loved rock music. She moved house in junior high, next to a nice girl her age. One day, Tina faced off a bunch of boys. A girl suddenly stopped her from hitting the boys and chased them away. Tina realised she was the girl from next door, Xiaxia. Eventually, they became best friends. Yet, Tina's family moved all of a sudden. Just before she moved, however, Tina gave Xiaxia her long-treasured rock music records. *Tina listened to Xiaxia's music when she missed her and grew up to become a classical violin player, wanting to become "tough and quiet" like Xiaxia was. One day, she performed on stage, saying the song she was playing was for her friend, Xiaxia. All of a sudden, a girl waved from the crowd, calling her name and Tina realised she was in fact, Xiaxia. **Tina's younger self is represented by the Prelude to Youth suit and her older self is represented by the Symphonic Poem of Future suit. *'Yingyingxue:' **Yingyingxue is represented by the Farewell Note suit. *'Leon:' ** Leon is represented by the One-way Train suit. *'Qiutang:' **Qiutang is represented by the Old dream in Fleeting light suit. *'Qiuli:' **Qiuli is represented by the Autumn Firefly suit. Ghost Gathering *'Adora:' **Adora is represented by the Miss Bone suit. *'Stitches': **Stitches is represented by the Underworld Lord suit. Four Seasons *'Evelyn:' A tree spirit residing in the Pigeon Forest. During the winter she falls into a deep slumber and wakes up when spring arrives. She was very lonely and unsatisfied with her life, and wanted someone to save her from her loneliness. No one came. As she began to lose faith she realized that she had to take matter in her own hands. She watered every budding sapling in hopes to give birth to a new spirit. One day, unexpectedly, a tree spirit was born. His name was Keller and the two spent their days in each other's company. **Evelyn is represented by the Wind's Whisper suit. *'Keller:' **Keller is represented by the Cloud's Smile suit. *'Emmy': **Emmy is represented by the Lantern Wish suit. *'Vane': **Vane is represented by the Flute's Thoughts suit. *'Renee': **Renee is represented by the Galactic Classics suit. *'Abner': **Abner is represented by the Stellar Atlas suit. *'Rina:' A childhood friend and lover to Shawn. They celebrated their anniversary at Wheat Field's Apple Town where Shawn planned a surprise train tour for her. **Rina is represented by the Bond in Distance suit. *'Shawn': A childhood friend and lover to Rina. On their anniversary, he surprised Rina with a luxury tour on the train around Wheat Field. **Shawn is represented by the Warmth Nearby suit. Caelum et Ocean *'Pheral:' A seagull that mermaid princess Ellisa made. She promised Ellisa at the end of summer to return next summer. She couldn't return, but she never forgot her promise. **Pheral is represented by the Winged Journey suit. *'Ellisa': A mermaid princess living under the sea. One day, she meets Pheral, and after a bit of talking, they became the best of friends. At the end of summer, Pheral promised to return next summer. The next summer, Ellisa waited for Pheral, but she never came. Then, one day, a seabird came and gave Ellisa a faded rose, telling her that Pheral couldn't return, but she never forgot her promise, and told Ellisa to wear the rose in her hair to remember her. Ellisa started to cry - and as she did, her tears revived the rose. **Ellisa is represented by the Ocean Dream suit. Gallery Suit Characters Apple * Rachel: ** Rachel is a student who likes dancing and school spirit. She is represented in the Youth Storm suit. * Emika: ** Emika is represented by the Bouquet Bike suit. * Joey: ** Joey is represented by the Track Blazer suit. * Alinda: ** Alinda is represented by the Blue Fantasy suit. * Karin: ** Karin is represented by the Tornado Rhapsody suit. * Sani: ** Sani is represented by the Thunder Beat suit. * Doris: ** Doris is represented by the Crime Buster suit. * Curt: ** Curt is represented by the Midnight Prisoner suit. * Ivy: ** Ivy is represented by the Raspberry Pink Rock suit. * Miss Conch: ** Miss Conch is represented by the Rippling Silk suit. * Macy: ** Macy is represented by the Skateboard Girl suit. *'Norrin': Revived as a ghost when the staff of Hecate brought back the Ash Tower, Norrin held her final performance with Luciter and her lover Edvina. Torn from everything she cherished in the war she died in together with Edvina, Luciter and Rubbit, Norrin wished that every kid could grow up in joy—that every family could live in harmony, and how war will cease forever. She was cornered by the rules of society and fought back with her song. Her dream was fulfilled after 8 years. Edvina commented how Norrin's voice grew lower and lower, like a blade cleaving the cloud, and Norrin commented how even death could not separate them. While she knew "the winner" could wipe them out brazenly, it could not stop Norrin from singing. She pondered if it was the people's wishes that brought her back. This show was her last gift to them, and tried to leave her voice forever on this land. **Norrin is represented by the Final Song suit. *'Rubbit': **Rubbit is represented by the Backlight Chord suit. *'Clara': A model doll who owned a soul by mistake. Her previously lifeless eyes were infused with a starry gaze, which could grant any clothes put on her absolute charm. The greedy shop owner exploited this and made her put on terrible clothing, sold at an expensive price. Due to Clara's charm, they bought it, which pained her because it was an insult to real design. She grew tired and wished to create real design, but since she was only a model, she could do nothing. Clara's charm began to fade and revealed the true face of the poor clothes. When the owner found out about it, he threw her away in the warehouse and replaced her with a new, expensive model. During the magical night, when a shooting star crossed the sky, Clara saw hope. A fairy came to her and sprayed perfume onto her, granting her life. She could now move around. However, it came at the cost of her unique charm. She poured her heart into her brand, infusing her eagerness for freedom, knowledge of beauty, and love for the world. The Fairy told her that if she could win the favor of the passerby, she would gain freedom. When the owner came the next morning, the showcase was already surrounded by crowds in intense discussion. Clara had walked out under the witness of the crowds. With prices rising, the shop owner saw this as an opportunity and started an auction. People scrambled for the clothes at high prices. The incident was later taken as a successful advertisement, but as for Clara herself, she became a successful designer. The dress part Showcase of Dream concludes her story with "No matter how crazy a dream could be, as long as enough effort is paid, it will come true in the end." **Clara is represented by the Boxed Dream suit and told by the Showcase of Dream suit. *'Miss Cotton Candy': Clara's only partner in the showcase. Though they cannot communicate with each other, Clara likes it. **Miss Cotton Candy is mentioned and presented in the Boxed Dream suit. Lilith *'Star Seer': Lilith Kingdom's only seer and the tutor of Starlet. She possesses a natural power to perform divination and always takes her hat with her. Many people beg and tries to do anything in order to make her predict for them. She gave a gift to Nikki, saying that she is the fate of Miraland. **Star Seer is represented by the Star Seer suit. *'Locco': Bobo's best friend. She invited Nikki and Bobo to her tea party, which is nothing like the Wintermount tea party. Locco is like most girls in Lilith, wearing cute lolita-styled clothes and collecting princess handbags. She has a shoe cabinet as big as a wall, is a perfectionist when it comes to collocation, and loves sweet pink-knee high stockings, the latter which Bobo jokingly calls "Locco's complex". Bobo called Nikki as a long-haired Locco jokingly once, but Momo retorted back, saying Nikki would never wear Locco's big bowknot. **Locco is represented by the Locco's Tea Party suit. *'Alice': Based on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alice is a lovely and innocent girl with the most precious attribute: curiosity. She chased a speaking rabbit with a pocket watch and dropped into a hole, entering a kingdom. This reminded Nikki of herself, drawing a parallel. Alice met the fierce Queen of Hearts, the nice King of Hearts, and the arrogant Knave of Hearts. In Alice's Time Gate, Alice and the rabbit is late for a tea party in March. It is commented that Alice inherited her blond hair from her mother and that the rabbit stitched her apron: one stitch to forget time, another to imprison space. In truth, this is to hold Alice there against her will, but she pays no attention to it because she is unaware. Her dress has power patterns which made her a covenant of prison, and there are voices from the void telling her to leave. **Alice is represented by the Alice in Wonderland suit and the Alice's Time Gate suit. *'Little Red Riding Hood': Based on the European fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood was a girl who lived in a village a long time ago with her parents. She was visiting her grandma, who lived in the forest, bringing a basket of bread and wine, a hunter gun, and flowers she picked on the way. Her grandma had given her a Red Riding Hood for her birthday, thus explaining her nickname. She met the wolf and said she was going to her grandma. When she arrived, her grandma looked very sick. She was swallowed by the wolf but was lucky that a hunter passed by, saving her and her grandma. **The Little Red Riding Hood is represented by the Red Hood's Adventure suit. *'Twin Idols': A pair of popular twin sister idols Nikki ran into in Lilith. Wearing hearts and bows—their logo even being the big heart on their top—nobody loves them more than Lilith's girls do. They wanted to be idols since their childhood, but it costs a lot to be one. They put a lot of work into their clothes. The unique designs have won them praises though Momo thinks the hemline of their shorts are unnecessary. The theme of the costume is heart of love. It is commented that their stocks are nothing but Absolute Field. **The twin idols are represented by the Heart of Miracles suit and its recolor. *'Liza': A 17 year old war princess. A vile dragon rampaged in her kingdom so she led the knights to battle, which took days of fighting at the kingdom's border. She crossed winds and snows to protect her homeland. Liza slayed the dragon with her ice sword, which is described as the most important role in the whole story. The dragon's blood splattered onto her dress, turning into gleaming ice crystals. She used its blood as blue dye and its skin as a belt, granting her power. Being from Lilith, her glove also had a cute bow. The old king gathered the purest crystals and best craftsmen to make a snow crown for her. **Liza is represented by the Military Princess suit. *'Eruca': A knight sworn to serve Queen Nanari, declaring herself as the Queen's sword. She has a will as solid as steel and is utmost loyal to protect the country. Eruca and Neva are very different but get along well. The sword she wields is her teacher's, who obtained it from an expedition in pursuit of a knight's glory. **Erica is represented by the Heart Knight suit. *'Dancing Girl': A toy music box girl that dances in a castle. It is suggested that she is part of a fairy tale, as Bobo fell asleep late at night, presumably reading her tale, and that the girl is aside Bobo's cabinet, dancing. The girl deeply adored the knight who protects the castle, but there was a jealous pianist who unleashed evil thorns on the castle, sending the knight in peril. She danced to stop the thorns, day after day, thanks to an old bagpipe man who found an ancient dance book, and disappeared to find the cure. The knight managed to kill the pianist with his sword, but the thorns did not stop with the music. Thus, in order to protect the castle, the girl never ceased to dance; the knight began to protect her. **The dancing girl is represented by the Red Shoes suit. *'Liliana': **Liliana is represented by the Maiden's Romance suit. *'Miss Cathro': **Miss Cathro is represented by the Dreamy Afternoon Tea suit. *'Satir': An innocent shepherdess from the grassland that Annabel met when looking for material. They soon became friends and Satir invited Annabel to see three newborn lambs: the white lamb Baa, the black-legged Softy and the brown-eared Bleaty, but the latter disappeared. Satir was about to cry. The two went to search for the lost Bleaty and finally found it in a strawberry field. Satir was so happy when she held Bleaty; it must have been grazing and forgot its way home. Satir thanked Annabel by giving her a basket of fresh fruits—all of Annabel's favorites. **Satir is represented by the Satiroth's Sheep suit. *'Dodocha': A Lilith girl who wants to open a cafe named "Rabbits and White Camellias Love Poems". She grew up hearing colorful fairy tales, one being Miss White Rabbit and likes that one the most. On Dodocha's birthday she held a small white tea party in the courtyard, wondering if the rabbit from her fairy tale will appear. Her parents gave Dodocha an interesting birthday present: a teacup with a bunny on it, which almost melted her heart. Then at night, she fell into sweet sleep, holding her most beloved white rabbit pillow. **Dodocha is represented by the Rabbit and Camellias suit. *'Lulu': The team leader and magician of the Haiden Fairytale Circus. In her story, the circus brought the magic of Lilith to Cloud City. One of Lulu's magic trick—which she learns at the festival—is to pour sweets from a hat. She uses many beautiful gloves for her acts. **Lulu is represented by the Cruise Fairy Tale suit. *'Lana': A girl who tried to dress up in Lilith style for a festival. It is assumed that the festival, Haiden Fairyland Circus, took place in Cloud City, according to the Cruise Fairy Tale suit. A notable accessory she wears is the hair ornament Bear's Ears, which she obtained from Lulu. At some point she meets raccoon dogs, in which she responds "Although you are really cute, I cannot give you popcorn!'" She also comments, embarrassingly, how there are always people who think her surprised expression is like a cute roar. She played in the garden all day and wrote the story in her diary. **Lana is represented by the Garden Diary suit. *'Alois': A new star of Lilith who launched her first concert. The way to her dream was not an easy one, starting out small with but a little supporting role at first. People said a star is like a meteor, shining shortly before disappearing, but to Alois, she believed that was enough. She did not look back and walked on firmly. Her necklace, Wings of Dreams, reveal that she has ties with Hemis and Kaiser, bidding farewell to the former with the latter and promising they will meet again in the future and sing together. **Alois is represented by the Melody of Stars suit. *'Love': Presumably a nightingale—whether or not literal or figuratively—Love is a caged bird who met someone named Sky. When he asked for her name, she dipped her finger in the water and wrote her name. He asked if they knew each other, but Love could not speak—only sing, although he did feel familiar. His words made her realize she was born to fly in the sky freely, and awoke her heart to pursue freedom. She broke the cage, spread her thorny wings and flew to Sky, but could not find him. She gave up and hit the road, deciding to change fate again. **Love is represented by the Song of Night Sky suit. *'Sky': Someone familiar Love met. His words encouraged her to break lose from the cage and soar freely. When Love went out to look for him, she could not find him and therefore decided to give him up, carving another path. **Sky is told by the Song of Night Sky suit. *'Bobo Doll': A doll created by Noah, depicting Bobo. She refers to Noah as "her master" and has lots of afternoon tea parties with him. She is very attached to him, enraged if anyone dares to think Noah having "someone else" as favorite. She can also be mischievous too, one instance being when she tricks the other party with lemon juicy saying it's sweet cherry blossom tea. When she has afternoon tea all by herself however, she sometimes feel lonely. **The Bobo doll is represented by the Fondant Game suit. **She has her own official portrait outside of her suit. *'Mr. Earl': A young earl who lives in a remote castle with his servants, Mr. Kitten and Miss Chubby. He always keeps a severe look to make himself look more nobler, but the people around always look at him like a child. He starts his day after waking up with breakfast and proceeds his day with duties: patrol the castle, attend Mr. Kitten's class and receipt the visitors. He never feels bored or lonely, liking the nag of Miss Chubby and watching Mr. Kitten trimming the shrubs. When he sleeps, his fluffy tail wave unconsciously. He has a favorite blanket on which a catmint is woven, and only by snuggling it will he sleep well. The staff with a navy gem he possesses was left by the old earl, who left the castle to Miss Chubby and Mr. Kitten to watch over the little earl grow. Earl himself does not know where the old earl is. **Mr. Earl is represented by the Fluffy Gentleman suit. *'Mr. Kitten': The butler and teacher to Mr. Earl since his childhood. He has to wake up really early, but loves to work nonetheless. Warm sunlight and delicate tea in a casual afternoon will make Mr. Kitten want to take a nap. He hopes for the earl to go outside the castle but he is afraid that Earl will be hurt. **Mr. Kitten is told and portrayed in the Fluffy Gentleman suit. *'Miss Chubby': The nagging maid to Mr. Earl since his childhood. Her routine is to sweep every corner of the castle and prepare breakfast. In the story she served the earl a cup of black tea with cinnamon, a heart-shaped egg, a sausage, and half grilled fish. Before she was a very clumsy servant, breaking "all those" tea cups, but is now very skilful. **Miss Chubby is told and portrayed in the Fluffy Gentleman suit. *'Gwyneth': **Gwyneth is represented by the Aroma of Love Letter suit. *'Bottle Witch': **The bottle witch is represented by the Magic of Love suit. **The bottle witch's official story can be read in the Fairy Tale in Bottle event. *'Fernel': **Fernel is told by the Flower of Magic Kiss suit. *'Felia': A stunning, dancing angel who hides her true self. To others, she is light itself: pure and innocent. But in order to uphold that image, she conceals her dark side, keeping it a secret. She dared not to show it in fear of rejection. When the day came to reveal that secret, she was met by mixed opinions. She thought she would feel bad when others leave, but instead she felt relieved for those why stayed. She accepted the darkness and did not regret it one bit, dancing one last time as the angel she was known for. **Felia is represented by the Nightmare Angel suit. *'Estelle': An enigmatic but gentle and kind-hearted poet who resides in snow-covered forests beyond the mountains. She takes in travelers who lost their way and treat them with her poems, which makes them feel warm inside. Some say that she has a crystal heart that shines akin to an angel. Estelle spends her nights reading drafts and revising, finding aspirations from the starry sky. Due to her mysteriousness, she is considered a legend who exist as long as it snows. **Estelle is represented by the Snowland Stich suit. *'Pepe': A famous dessert tester with a peculiar quirk for pudding. One of the item descriptions call her "Pepe baker wannabe" who is actually a "kitchen killer", because when it comes to dessert contests and dessert reviews, she is so critical that she comes off as unapproachable. Her expectation for pudding is so high that people doubt what she even considers "perfect", in which the answer is her mother's pudding. She even eats in consolation for all the bad pudding she tasted, thinking that people should cry over their own pudding and instead taste such delicacy. She sometimes attempts to bake it herself, but it never goes well. She comments how it is her mother's fault that she inherited this pudding-passion. **Pepe is represented by the Pudding Prevails suit. *'Winy': A baker who finds happiness in baking. When people asked her "why baker?" she blinks back and says "why not?". During a snowy night she brought her dessert to her crush. His smile confirmed her faith, and thus did she decide to improve even further and share her joy to everyone. She also has some history with the occupation, recalling the colorful candy house behind the shop showcase. **Winy is represented by the Dream Dessert suit. Cloud * Mo Lan: A mischievous girl from Cloud. One day, a friend of her father told her that she should learn martial arts from him. She went to the South with him to learn. She was often questioned and asked why she is learning martial arts, but she only responded "Why not?"She eventually left her mentor and became a swordswoman, which she used to save many people. One night, Mo Lan was trapped while defending a scholar, and she wasn't sure if she could do it by herself. The scholar, however, wordlessly gave Mo Lan a hint, which she used to get the upper hand and win the fight. Mo Lan thanked the scholar for his help, and they went on to travel the South together. ** Mo Lan is represented by the Feminine Chivalry suit. Pigeon *'Lily': **Lily is represented by the Lily Fairy suit. *'Yoyo': **Yoyo is mentioned in the The Gentle Madam suit. *'Elinor': **Elinor is represented by the Duke's Daughter suit. *'Anna': **Anna is represented by the Miss Anna and Anna's Party suit. *'Marquis Rayman': **Marquis Rayman is mentioned in the Miss Anna suit. *'Payne': **Payne is is represented by the Socialite suit. *'Sapphires': A handsome Pigeon man who lives a double-life as a phantom thief. **Sapphires is represented by the Sapphires the Phantom Thief suit. *'Olivia': **Olivia is represented by the Olivia's Dance suit. *'Snow Queen': **Snow Queen is represented by the Snow Queen suit. *'Spring Maiden': **Spring Maiden is represented by the Vernal Maid suit. *'Lina': **Lina is represented by the Crown of Love suit. *'Sylvia': **Sylvia is represented by the Mrs. Sylvia suit. *'Simbeldean': **Simbeldean is represented by the Magnolia Scent suit. *'Leah': **Leah is represented by the Crystal Lady suit. *'Ms. Maguer': She is a designer who loves flowers. There is a rose called Midnight Shadow, which only blooms at midnight. Ms. Maguer designs a dress inspired by it, which became famous overnight. **Ms. Maguer is represented by the Magnificent Flower suit. *'Celine': She is the mysterious owner of an aircraft. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from, only calling her "Mech Witch" due to her mech wings. She also has the power to create a shield in the air. **Celine is represented by the Wings of Steam suit. *'Steel Lily': **Steel Lily is represented by the Steel Lily suit. *'Rose Lord': **Rose Lord is mentioned in the Black Rose suit. *'Melissa': **Melissa is represented by the Time Flies suit. *'Ophelia': **Ophelia is represented by the White Masquerade suit. *'Demon Hunter': **Demon Hunter is represented by the Deicide Kalpa suit. *'Stone Bone': **Stone Bone is represented by the Snow Stone Tusk suit. *'Elemmire': **Elemmire is represented by the Ode to Glory suit. *'Witch Hecate': A popular folklore witch who is assumed to reside in a secret mountain, as the small towns' residents near it warn visitors to stay away. If the record is true, she once was a common girl in the town who earned a living as a perfumer. It is also mentioned that her real name can be found in the dirt-covered old books in the town's library. Word says when the cloud obscures the moon, the witch will haunt lonely passersby. People summoned by her never return. It is implied that she sacrifices those people in order to revive her lover and make him immortal. She had failed a considerable number of times but kept trying nonetheless, to the point where she never panicked and tried to get used to dead ends. Her justification is that the souls of humans are countless like flowing water, but the time of her and his are still. She repeatedly refined his soul, trying to purify it and infuse it into a vague human shadow. With his eyes closed, he gradually became alive with the infusion of the essence. A possible theory of how he died might be from a small clash centuries ago, where "several young men were lost", so recorded. Because she lost her past beauty, she also wonders if he will still recognize her. **Witch Hecate is represented by the Witch Hecate suit. **According to the Night of Starfall event, someone named Hecate, Keeper of Abyss, accidentally lost her staff in Miraland, which consequently revived the Greenfield Tower. It is speculated that she may be the same person. *'Unik': **Unik is represented by the Guardian of Purity suit. *'Hunter': **Hunter is represented by the Bounty Hunter suit. *'Clover': **Clover is represented by the Clover's Ceremony suit. *'Angie': **Angie is represented by the Flower Feather suit. *'April': Born in the glorious Demon Hunter family, April is a girl who was in love with a Demon Hunter named Manly. She supported him during his hunt but because of a family feud he was forced to leave her. The fight was so grave that Manly's family ended up killing April's family. She swore for vengeance and summoned the powerful kindred Cardis to act as her blade, but not without a price. Even though she succeeded in killing everyone in Manly's family she was still bound to Cardis, who imprisoned in her own mansion as a prisoner, sucking April's blood. **April is represented by the Red Nightmare suit. *'Manly': A powerful Demon Hunter who took pride in his work. He was close to his lover April but was forced to leave her due to their family feud. During the years he hunted however, he was sad over their separation. When he returned he learned that April walked with the very kindred he slayed, and that she had killed his whole family out of vengeance. When he confronted her, he believed that everything would turn back to normal after he killed her kindred, Cardis, but he lost the battle and was burned in fire. **Manly is represented by the Moon Justice suit. *'Cardis': A powerful kindred that is described as "embodiment of all the ominous". She was summoned by April, the last girl of the Demon Hunter family, in order to accomplish her revenge on her lover's family. The two were bonded by a contract and Cardis coveted April, finding her blood extremely precious and tempting, so much in fact that April's feelings moved Cardis' cold heart. For someone who lived a long life, Cardis finally found some solace in feeling "alive". The two were still bonded after April's revenge, and Cardis imprisoned her in her own mansion, seeing April's blood as her "highest reward". **Cardis is represented by the Blood Beckon suit. *'Christine': A wind-up puppet created by Clockmaker in the bell tower many years ago. She would dance for him constantly when he was done with his work. When Clockmaker lost his memories as he got older, he kicked out anybody visiting the bell tower, even Nikki and her friends. Christine then stumbled towards the group asking to restore her master's memories. Seeing that she is dancing, Nikki then dressed up and danced with her and Clockmaker exits the bell tower and threatens to kick Nikki out. Christine tries to tell him that Nikki is helping him with his memories before collapsing and Clockmaker brings her inside, promising to fix her. **Christine is represented by the Heart of Puppet suit. *'Clockmaker': Clockmaker is a legendary clock maker living in Oren City. Not much is known about his past, but it is known that he makes amazing clocks beyond the time. He created Christine to combat his loneliness, programming her to dance in the bell tower at night. As time flies by, Clockmaker slowly lost his memories, prompting Christine to ask Nikki to help her restore his memories. He comes out and brings Christine in the bell tower, promising to fix her while kicking Nikki and her friends out. **Clockmaker is represented by the Bell Tower Phantom suit. North *'Clair': **Clair is represented by the Clair's Wish suit. *'Luciter': **Luciter is represented by the Beat of Abyss suit. *'Claudia': **Claudia is represented by the Snow Wolf suit. *'Melia:' When a young girl, at the age of 15, went onto a plane for the first time, she knew her life was to fly. Melia and her father was passionate—they even owned a red plane—but her father was too old and spent most of his time at the airport, looking for it. She accomplished incredible feats, such as being the first female, as well as youngest, to fly across Miraland, including Ruin and Wasteland. Her thoughts influenced many. A century later, Pigeon Aviation Museum held a ceremony to honor Melia. It is mentioned that she graduated from a flight college at 18 and five years later owned her own plane named 'Little Red Bus'. **Melia is represented by the Dream Sky suit. *'Thiana:' A military student who goes out to war for the first time. Her drive to enrol in military school was for one name, Nidhogg. She swore to protect the peace of North and takes pride in the battlefield. It is implied that she took a heavy wound to the chest, enduring the pain and waiting for peaceful death. **Thiana is represented by the War in Winter suit. Wasteland *'Shey': **Shey is represented by the Soaring Eagle suit. *'Mushen': **Mushen is described in the Magician of the Wild suit. *'Lika': A plucky and powers warrior girl from the Welkin Tribe. She's a strong-willed fighter who, like her people, believes that fat is not preordained, and she wants to prove this to the fortune teller Cassandra. Her faithful companion is Uno the Griffin. **Lika is represented by the Wind Deep Legend suit. *'Cassandra': A beautiful witch and fortune teller, who has received an horrible prophecy and has fallen into despair because she feels she cannot change such a fate. Lika, a woman from the Welkin tribe, decides to make sure the prophecy won't come to fruition, to change Cassandra's pessimistic mindset. **Cassandra is represented by the Astral Islets suit. *'Yos': **Yos is represented by the Phantom in Desert suit. *'Vnet': **Vnet is represented by the Golden Shadow suit. Ruin *'Dawn:' An android from Ruin Island that crash landed on the coast of Lilith Kingdom after a storm. A sick boy found her and decided to fix her aircraft. She became his first friend and bid farewell after he fixed it. In response he cried. Time passed, and she was distracted from her machine work by memories of his smile, She was determined to find him but he was already gone. A tomb, most likely his, silently faced the sea on the slope. **Dawn is represented by the Mechanical Heart suit. *'Unnamed Sister:' A young woman from the Ruin island, born with an illness that made her weaker and weaker every day; she could die at any moment. Her brother, the best engineer in Ruin, dedicated his work to finding a way to prolong her life. He placed her soul and mind into a robotic body, making her the core of an AI and preventing illness or age from killing her. To avoid suspicion, her brother claimed she was a simple artificial butler. The sister admired her brother and was thankful for his efforts, though she had some problems handling her new body. *At some point, a virus was implanted into her program by hackers, which forced her against her will to attempt to destroy the island's entire AI system. She struggled in horror against such a cruel fate - and then she self-destructed, either of her own accord or her brother's (most likely the first, considering her thoughts), to prevent her from doing any more damage. She died saying goodbye to her brother/creator. **Unnamed Sister is represented by the War on Ruins suit. *'NR-001:' Created by Mr. Berent, NR-001 was initially created for data handling. He eventually realised her potential, modelling her body after a prototype war machine. This allowed her to go outside, receive orders and send data back to him at any time. **NR-001 is represented by the NR-001 suit. *'Lucia:' Lucia is a super-rare character in the game Interstellar, and is the captain of the Galaxy Union Legion. She is the fastest flying character in her legion, and can enter her volley state for 20 seconds. **Lucia is represented by the Volley Lucia suit. *'Angelica:' She is a character of the game Interstellar, and is a princess of the stage Pink Galaxy Bastion. She is a secret player, untraceable, and can "blink" or teleport a short distance. **Angelica is represented by the Angelika's Dream suit. *'Tidy:' Tidy is a person who was asleep for a long time, which made time stop. When she awakened, although dead silence fell around her, time again began to flow. **Tidy is represented by the Cosmos Tide suit. *'Kaiser:' Kaiser is a virtual AI singer whose voice is composed of the recordings of hundreds of talented singers and fans. Her voice is filled with the emotion and dreams of all of these people, which she can feel, making her almost real. Her voice is described as 'raw and energetic' by Momo.. She believes that music can only be considered truly beautiful if it can emotionally affect its listeners. She represents humanity in her battle with Hemis during Void Singer, and eventually befriends her. **Kaiser is represented by the Nebula Echo suit. *'Hemis:' Hemis is an alien travelling android, travelling between Ruin and Cosmos. She attempts to lead a small musical revolution with her singing, facing off against the man-made Kaiser. Her voice and songs are calculated and measured to perfect harmony through trillions of combinations and several planets' contributions, and her voice is described as 'perfect and harmonious' by her fans. Her musical battle with Kaiser leads her to learn that emotional interference may destabilise harmony, but that it also brings its own beauty. She returns to her home planet after her truce, seeking further knowledge. **Hemis is represented by the Cosmos Sound suit. *'Claudia:' Claudia 7.8.0. is a new costume model with adjustable figure and face. It seems like her mood changes when her outfit changes, which is why she is under close supervision from her engineers. However, her outfits are actually only projected onto her, and not changed by her ever so-often. She has the ability of super powerful cruising. **Claudia is represented by the Artificial Idol suit. *'Ciel:' A virtual game contest judge who catches and punishes cheaters, ends tiebreakers and prevents harm from coming to contestants. The top contestant in the contest will be able to fight Ciel. Her mech familiar, Volt Rabbit, is the most powerful in Ruin and works and fights for her, and she is claimed to be the hope of humanity. However, she is reclusive, only staying close to her familiar mech. She wants to be as sharp-eyed and powerful as Volt Rabbit. **Ciel is represented by the Volt Ciel suit. *'Clack:' A hacker working for the organization 01. **Clack is represented by the Humanoid Source Code suit. *'Edvina': An AI who came to existence thanks to Norrin's music. She, along with Luciter, Rubbit and her lover Norrin were killed during a war. When the staff of Hecate resummoned the Ash Tower, she was brought back as a ghost to make her voice heard one last time, spreading love, hope and peace to the world. She comments how she once longed for freedom, musing how it was a funny luxury coming from an AI; how music will grant her emancipation, and how wherever Norrin's song could reach, she could stay. She learned how to live with a grudge but not with silence. The world of music was, for her, much larger than the real world she saw; she was completely smitten, and she would have loved to chase the infinity. **Edvina is represented by the Overdrive Cycle suit. *'Q': Edvina's mixer in form of a cat. She comments how the sound it formed seemed to be shaking out of thrill. **Q is mentioned and presented in the Overdrive Cycle suit *''' Tip': **Tip is an AI from ruin. She's represented by the Eternal Tides suit. Festivals *'Milight': **Milight is represented by the Dress Song suit. *'Azhar': The princess of the Desert Tribe in Wasteland. She's very beautiful and kind, and pretty much idolized by her people, but secretly longs to run away from her tribe and be free. **Azhar is represented by the Princess Azhar suit. *'Smile': A performer from the December Troupe and later the Smile Circus who often perform with Claire. She has been trying to find a way to bring Claire's happiness back. **Smile is represented by the Circus Night suit and the Joker and Magic Card suit. **She also has her own portrait which appears in the events. *'Claire': A performer from the December Troupe and later the Smile Circus who often perform with Smile. Ever since the Joker mask stole her happiness and smiles, her partner has been finding ways to bring them back to her. **Claire is represented by the Joker & Diamond Mask suit and the Aria of Night suit. *'Gifty': **Gifty is represented by the Gifty's Adventure suit. *'Tia': **Tia is represented by the Spring Fantasia suit. *'Qumi': **Qumi is represented by the Blessed Bark suit. Troupe *'Princess Swan': **Princess Swan is represented by the White Swan suit. *'Black Swan': **Black Swan is represented by the Black Swan suit. *'Starcy': With hopes and ambitions in pursuit of stardom, Starcy left her old life behind and headed towards Welton. Her story is set in summer and she attended hundreds of auditions without luck. It was easy to lose faith; countless young hearts with the same goal left the city with tears and broken dreams. Even so, despite crying when she was all alone, Starcy persevered and put up her best smile when the lights were on. After being refused countless times, Starcy gained her first role as an ice cream servant. She was overjoyed. Her one-minute segment became a success and her name became gradually known. She was offered many other jobs but refused, staying true to roots: ice cream. **Starcy is represented by the Dream of Star City. *'Castry': After Starcy's success in Welton, she went to Cicia to film her new movie. In Dream of Star City, Starcy is described to play two roles in her show, Star City of December Troupe. That other role is most likely Castry, although it is not confirmed whether or not the two are related. In the show, Castry plays the role as an ice cream servant and serves Starcy with a big smile. Starcy, realizing that her career started out with ice cream too, was struck by nostalgia. Believing this is was meant to be, and that they will meet again, the two dance, expressing their dream and youth. After the summer tour ended, Starcy bid farewell and brought her dream back to her hometown after so many years. **Castry is represented by the Summer Color suit. *'Lacey': A passionate, warm-hearted magician who protects the animals of a forest. She has a comprehensive Spell Encyclopedia and she keeps in mind every spell in order to help the residents. She also has a magic wand made of cornell and a feather of a blue phoenix's tail. Naughty elves had come and pranked the animals, examples being freezing a bear into ice engraving; leaving a stone carrot for a little rabbit, hurting its teeth; stealing a bowerbird's treasured gem when it went out to forage. Lacey saved the animals and gave them consolation: the bear with some honey, the rabbit with a real carrot (on top of its teeth fixed), and the bowerbird with a new necklace to find the gem. Afterwards she managed to drive away the disturbing elves, and the forest returned to peace. The animals threw a big party to thank her. **Lacey is represented by the Wood Witch suit. Stars *'Zhang:' A long haired male God. **Zhang is represented by the Deer of Net Moon suit. *'Room:' She has the Sun's power, and her positive energy can defeat the evil. She is a Goddess, who is located in the fourth mansion of the eastern Azure Dragon; to be more precise, in it's stomach, giving her the ability to remove all ill fortune. She has the purest soul and power out of all the stars. **Room is represented by the Rabbit of Room Sun suit. *'Exqus:' Thanks to the Goddess Room, she was created from ice and snow. **Exqus is a part of the suit Rabbit of Room Sun. *'Miss Nine:' The representative of the Tail Star, the 6th rank from the 7 oriental stars named Miss Nine has the totem of a tiger with fire. It is represented by the tail of the dragon, which is the dragon's weakest part. She is proud and aloof. She lives in the nether zone full of ghost fire all year long. She is also proud of her force, the only one being able to match her is Climax. Her pet is named Night. **Miss Nine is represented by the Fire Tiger of Tail suit. *'Night:' Miss Nine's pet, who is also the embodiment of her power. **Night is a part of the Fire Tiger of Tail suit. *'Vixen:' Vixen is one of the 7 Constellations, whose symbol is the moon, and totem is the fox. She is said to have the ability to transform into a beautiful lady who can overthrow thrones. Girls in the Cloud Empire believe that by worshipping Vixen, they can have an ideal marriage. According to the legends originating from the Cloud Empire, the nine-tail Vixen is a symbol peacefulness, longevity and might. **Vixen is represented by the Moon Vixen of Heart suit. Happiness *'Xiu': A rich and beautiful lady from Cloud, regarded as the perfect bride. She's getting ready for her soon-to-come wedding. **Xiu is represented by the Farewell to Boudoir suit. *'Kana': A woman who, at age 10, was the flower girl at a wedding and ever since then has dreamed to have a flower-themed wedding. Years later, she's the bride and her wedding is full of flowers. **Kana is represented by the Poetic Future suit. *'Elaine': Elaine is a young woman whose boyfriend Julian went to the city to make it as a designer, and she followed him. They're working hard so they'll have a beautiful wedding. **Elaine is represented by the Dream Wedding suit. *'Julian': Elaine's love interest, a young designer who's doing his best to make it big. Elaine is his muse to create a dream-like wedding dress. **Julian is described in the Dream Wedding suit. Wonder Museum *'Secret Girl''': **Secret Girl is represented by the Back to Prehistory suit. **She makes an appearance in the Wonder Museum Event. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pages that need improvement